Kaishin Oneshots
by N Umbra
Summary: A few drabbles that were inspired by moments in my life. Updated whenever I think up a new idea, which can be anywhere between tomorrow and next Christmas, but probably closer to tommorow.
1. Ballroom Dancing

_**AN: Sorry for not updating any of my other stories recently. I've been incredibly preocuupied with this irritating thing called life. This story came from a conversation I had with my brother, who thinks that ballroom dancing is perfectly ridiculous. I think he has a point, but it looks so beautiful that I'll never say that aloud. There might be more stories after this one, but I might lose all inspiration. Who knows?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed or any of the characters used in this work.**_

"Ballroom dancing?"

"Yes. It's very popular with couples." Kaito replied. They were standing in Shinichi's living room.

"And you want to teach me?"

"Of course. If we're ever at a social event I can't have you looking unproffesional. I have a reputation to upkeep."

The thief's face was entirely serious. Shinichi looked confused.

"What social events do I attend with you?"

"All the best ones."

A pause.

"You want me to dance with you at your heist."

"It'll annoy Nakamori?"

Shinichi sighed.

"Where do I put my feet?"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"We've been practising for days! You're good at sport, I thought you'd pick it up quickly!"

"They're two entirely different things!"

"Apparently so."

"Well, am I doing it right now?"

"Yes. No! Left, not right! And watch where you're putting that arm!"

And they were dancing.

To be honest, Nakamori's face was hilarious, but right now that didn't matter.

The only thing that mattered right now was the man in front of him, and the music flying past his ears.

"Perfect." Kaito whispered in his ear.

"No." He replied. "That's you."

 _ **AN: I'm not particularly satisfied by the ending but I'll have to live with it. I'll try to update again soon.**_

 _ **-N Umbra**_


	2. Why are you wearing pink?

_**AN: This was another oneshot I've been waiting to publish. It just kind of spilled out when I wrote it, so it's not very good. I'll try to update again soon. See Chapter one for the disclaimer.**_

Shinichi took a glance at his watch. Ok.

KID's heist started in 3, 2, 1 -

And Nakamori was already screaching from downstairs. The building he was stood on the roof of had turned blue. Not unexpected.

The Eastern detective sighed as pink smoke billowed from the open doorway out into the night air.

KID knew Nakamori hated pink, and apparently KID's life goal was to irritate the hell out of Nakamori.

Personally, he'd never had much of a problem with pink. It was just a colour.

He had, however, seen rather to much of it, what with being Conan for a couple of years. Young girls seemed to have an obsession with it.

Was KID a girl? Unlikely... KID didn't look or sound particularly feminine, though it was still possible...

Further musings on the theif's identity were cut short by the arrival of the Moonlight Magician himself.

"Greetings, Tantei - kun. And how are you this fine evening?" KID asked.

Shinichi bit back a snort of amusement, and disregarded the question entirely.

"Why are you wearing pink?"

KID had forgone his usual white suit in exchange for a gawdy pink gettup. KID has the conscience to look slightly guilty as he put on a mock aggrieved expression.

"Youwoundme, Meitantei! I wear this only for you, and my loyal fans! I have heard that wearing the same thing over and over again is predictable and dull, from none other than my favourite critic! And their desire to be surprised matters more to me that you could possibly imagine!" KID cried dramatically, hand over his heart.

Of course KID had heard him talk about predictability to Nakamori last heist. In fact, KID might even havebeenNakamori, for all he knew.

"Why would you care what I thought of your performances?" Shinichi asked.

Suddey, KID was right next to him, whispering in his ear. Shinichi felt a blush creep up his face from the contact.

"I always care what you think, Tantei - kun. And I always will."

And with that, KID brushed his lips across Shinichi's cheek and disappeared, leaving the detective shellshocked on the rooftop.

The smoke was clearing now, with the colour lingering for but a moment.

Pink.

 _ **AN: That turned out ok-ish, but it was very cheesy near the end. Ah well, I like cheese! Not my best story ever, but it'll certainly do. Like I said, I'll try and update again soon.**_

 _ **-N Umbra**_


	3. Explain what?

_**AN: Hello! Definitely-has-the-flu author reporting for duty! Why does inspiration strike whilst I have a bad headache and nauseated stomach? I will never know! Lets see how this turns out. Also, thanks to my reviewer! That reviewer looks quite lonley, sooo... do they get to have some friends? Just saying! Look at Chapter one for the disclaimer. Also, this story's a bit more of a ShinKai. I hope you don't mind.**_

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Explain what you did to my satchel."

"Your satchel?"

Shinichi started to glare at the theif.

"Yes, my satchel. It weighs about 50 pounds!"

Kaito's face of innocent surprise wasnotfooling him. He'd made that mistake last time.

"What do you have in it?"

"Just the usual."

"The usual?"

The detective frowned.

"There's my schoolbooks, my notebooks, my pencils, a couple of Holmes novels, a case book, a water bottle, my lunch, a Conan-Doyle biography, a spare phone, a portable charger, a geometry set, an MP3 player, umm, and I think there's probably a first aid kit as well. Not to mention an inflatable football, glasses, tranquiliser watch, and some other detective stuff."

KID stared at him for a moment before snorting in amusement.

"Shinichi, for most people that's certainly not 'just the usual'. I would have thought your bag weighed about 50 pounds anyway!"

"So you admit! You did do something to it!"

"When did I say that?"

The detective huffed in annoyance, and thought up the only solution to the problem of his boyfriend's inherant stubborness; he pouted.

"Now that's just unfair."

Kaito was blushing as he spoke, mumbling under his breath.

"Entirely unfair... No fun... To adorable... Knows it distracts me..."

Shinichi hid a smirk.

The Phantom Thief's restraint suddenly broke and he bounded over and placed a kiss on his detective's lips.

Shinichi smiled into the kiss, knowing that he'd won this game.

The magician eventually pulled away, and blushed again.

"So you did do something to my bag?"

Kaito looked around for an escape as he slowly backed away.

"Well?"

"Ummm... Bye?"

And there was a puff of (pink) smoke.

Shinichi stared in amusement before frowning.

Kaito still hadn't explained.

 _ **AN: Well, that was ok... I'll blame my illness. It's obviously a very pressing flu if it affects my writing. Ummm, I hope you liked it? Please review!**_

 _ **-N Umbra**_


	4. Hello, Tantei-kun

_**AN: Sorry! I only just had a miraculous idea. Admittedly, that idea is only three lines worth of fanfiction but I'm going to try to lengthen it out a bit. I've been busy over Christmas and I apologize for not uploading.Thanks to Hikaru Yami 999 for reviewing! Also, I'm aware that my stories might not flow very well. I again apologize but put it down to my own incompetence in writing, no matter how much I enjoy it. Refer to chapter one for disclaimer.**_

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon." Kaito replied.

"You said that last time." Chikage reminded him. " How about 'today' instead?"

The Phantom Magician sighed.

He and Shinichi were, well, friends? Admittedly, they were both only friends through their alter egos.

He knew Shinichi was Conan, of course he knew. One look at some younger photos of the Eastern Detective was enough to tell him that.

But, as of yet, Shinichi remained unaware of the fact that KID was Kuroba.

Which meant in turn that they only met each other at heists, or occasionally KID broke into the Kudo's house while Shinichi was staying there.

All in all, they didn't really know each other that well.

Oh, Shinichi knew some stuff about him, sure.

For one, he knew about Kaito's unfortunate fish phobia, which lead to the traumatising aquarium heist.

He still had nightmares about it. All the fish, with there large, spinning eyes, and opened mouth, and weird way of seeing you like you were sometingedible.

He certainly did not want any more reminders of that.

Of course, he himself knew quite an amount about Shinichi.

He knew Shinichi's parents, friends, properties, quirks, and his fascinating skills of deduction.

But he still didn'tknowShinichi. And he never would.

Unless he came clean on his identity.

Would the shrunken detective turn him over? No. He doubted it.

Did he already know? Possibly, if he really payed attention. He wouldn't put it past Shinichi at all.

But he still didn't really think Shinichi knew. After all, a thief was still of secondary importance to a lunatic with a knife, or a rotting body in the ground.

Besides, it didn't matter if Shinichi knew.

Kaito would tell him anyway.

Mind made up, Kaito pulled out a phone and found the unused number.

Shinichi's number.

And as the infamous KID grin crept onto his face he began to plan a meeting.

Shinichi sat inside, waiting at a table.

And he, Kaitou KID himself, was loitering at the door to a cafe anxiously.

What was he nervous of? He'd asked himself that repeatedly over and over for the entire morning, and two days leading up to it.

He'd finally figured it out.

He was afraid of not being accepted, of being dismissed. Specifically by Shinichi.

Taking one huge gulp of air, Kaito opened the cafe door, the bell jingling with it.

He made his way over to the table, with Shinichi's blue eyes following him.

"Hello, Tantei-kun."

The detective didn't even look shocked. Instead, he smiled warmly.

"Hello, Kaitou KID. Or should I say...?"

The Eastern detective raised an eyebrow.

Kaito smiled, letting his anxiety fall away.

"Kuroba Kaito."

 _ **AN: That was fun to write. I don't think it turned out that great though, as the ending sounds rushed and clichéd. Just in case you wanted to know, the first section was set on a Monday, and the second set on a Thursday. Also, Shinichi was aware that Kaito knew Conan's identity, but he himself did not know Kaito's. He didn't look surprised because he had loosely deduced what KID would look like. Sorry if this has spelling mistakes, but I promise I've got rid of all the ones I've noticed. As stated before, I'll update the next time I think of something. Please review!**_

 _ **-N Umbra**_


End file.
